


I'd Die For You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison almost died and Lydia is pissed that she didn't listen to her warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Die For You

"You almost died tonight. You know that right? You almost fucking died Allison!" I was angry. Extremely angry. As soon as the Oni left and we had got back to Allison's apartment I couldn't hold it any longer. I told her not to come for me. I fucking told her to stay away.

"What was I supposed to do?! I came to save you Lydia! Don't you dare tell me I did something wrong!" Although we were a few feet apart it felt like there was a universe separating us. She was so lucky to be alive; if it wasn't for Scott getting there fast enough she would be dead. All I thought about in the tunnel was how I never got to tell her I loved her.. but here we are and all I'm doing is yelling. 

"You could have died." My voice is barely audible compared to the screaming that had just taken place. Chris saw the anger in me before we got here. He saw that I needed time with his daughter alone. Despite this the entire gang was in their living room too scared from the near miss to separate.. but I didn't give a shit if they heard me. All I cared about right now was Allison. 

"You could have died Ally and I would have to have just sat there while it happened." Tears stained my cheeks and for a brief second I felt like I'd fall apart.

"But I didn't.. Lydia. I'm here, I'm right here." She crossed the room and enveloped me in her arms. I wrapped mine around her muscular frame and breathed in her smell. I was so god damn thankful she was here right now. 

"I don't know what I would have done if you had.. if you'd died." It's a squeak but it's all my mouth will let me choke out through my tears. She pulls away.

"That's never going to happen. I'll always be here and when I'm not I'll be here." Her delicate hands reaches up and presses against my heart and her touch burns in ways that could never hurt. It was time. I needed to tell her everything I thought I wouldn't be able to. I pulled at her hand tugging her towards her bed were we both now sat.

"Allison.. when I was in the tunnel.. when I thought you were going to die I was so anger and hurt but all I thought about was that I didn't tell you something." My eyes rest firmly on her bed refusing to meet hers. Normally I was brave when it came to situations like this but I'd never felt so vulnerable. This was worse than being used by Peter.

Allison's hand pulled up my chin making our eyes meet and I swear to god my heart beat speed up.

"What is it Lydia?" Her voice was softer now and I decided in that moment, whatever happened, everything would be okay.

"Allison, I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for such a fucking long time now and I just never knew how to say it. It's all new to me and it's scary as hell but I love you. I know I shouldn't be saying this considering you and Isaac but-" 

"Me and Isaac? Lydia there isn't a me and Isaac. We have both said it ourselves.. we're like brother and sister. There's nothing there apart from friendship - that's it. Plus he is way more interested in Scott than he ever was with me."

"Oh." Oh? Really Lydia? I could have said anything and I say oh. The girl I love is sitting in front of me telling me she is super freaking single and all I can say is oh. But her hand hasn't left my cheek and its still burning my skin. She hasn't run for the hills and no one has burst into her room proclaiming their love for her too. I knew all the werewolves could hear but didn't care. If Isaac and Allison were really romantically involved he would be in here right now... but he isn't.

My thoughts are interrupted by a set of plump soft lips pressing themselves against mine. I'm lost in the heat and the smell of her skin. I'm lost in the glorious moment and her hair is stroking my face delicately. I'm so fucking lost in this girl. Then she's sat back after what feels like the briefest moment in history. 

"Lydia, I love you too. I mean it. I really love you." A smile spreads across my face and it feels like the entire world should know this. I should be shouting it from the rooftops, tweeting it, calling a universal meeting. _Allison Argent loves me everyone, pass it round._ She loves me. She loves me like I love her. 

Our foreheads rest against one another's and our hands wrap tightly together. I breathe in this moment. I live in it. I try to remember everything; her smile, her soft lips, her wild eyes. 

"Allison." I breathed in. "This sounds really childish considering tonight. I mean it sounds like such a silly word to use considering how immensely I feel for you.. but will do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I stroked a hair away from her face as she giggled. That beautiful smile would be the death of me. 

"Of course I will my banshee queen."

Our lips met again and the world paused. There was no one else, just me and Allison. Our tongues swept against one another's and the kiss deepened. This was love.

She pushed me back against the bed and straddled me. Our lips met again but this time greedily. I wanted her so badly that I could feel myself dripping through my panties. Our hands roamed each other's bodies in places we never dared to touch before. I needed her. Then I remembered.

I pushed her back and sat up - her face immediately dropped.

"Don't worry we will definitely pick up were we left off later but.. well there's an entire pack in your living room. I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure they can smell what's going on here." I said waving my hand over where my wetness came from leading Allison to laugh. 

"Another time." Allison said pushing herself off of me. She lent down giving me a hand to help me up. 

"Well I guess we should probably get out there... not that they don't all know what just happened."

"I guess so." Her hand was still in mine as we walked towards her door after smoothing down our clothes and hair. 

"Lydia, just so you know.. if tonight could happen over again I'd still come for you. Lydia, I'd die for you. I'd die a thousands times if it meant you lived." She bent down to kiss my cheek and I couldn't help but smile.

"Firstly, I love you. Secondly, I'm never going to give you that chance again. Oh and thirdly I can here everyone in this apartment just outside your door right now so you better be ready to come out the closet because I think we just fell out." Both girls cracked up laughing, kissing each other softly. 

My hand reached for the door handle and sure enough everyone was outside; Stiles, Scott, Kira, Chris, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Malia and even Derek. They were cheering and smiling. A few of them drew us into hugs seemingly proud that Allison and I finally got out shit together. Honestly, Stiles was probably sick of me interrupting his time with Malia to talk about Allison so much. 

"I'm so glad you two finally found sense!" Erica squealed excitedly. 

"So am I! Apart from the whole letting the cat out of the bag with Scott and everything." 

"Oh shit Isaac I'm sorry." Allison genuinely looked sorry but I knew she felt it was time it came out.

"Don't worry dude. Nothing I didn't know already." Scott explained wrapping his hand around Isaac's. 

After a few hours of talking in the Argent living room and eating pizza the gang finally felt ready to disperse. I decided I would stay with Allison. She got up to have a shower before we would go to bed which left me alone with Chris. 

"Lydia, I want you to know that I am incredibly proud of you. I'm proud that you are so strong, I'm proud that you were willing to die to save Allison and I'm proud that you were behind saving her life. I am so happy that you two are together." Chris looked like he might cry at any second. 

"Thank you, Chris." I said bringing him into a hug. After pulling away he managed to gain some composure.

"Any time. Goodnight Lydia."

"Goodnight Chris."

I walked into Allison's room to find her in bed - her wet hair fanning across the pillow.

"Hello beautiful." She said flashing her grin. 

"Hey." 

I crawled into bed wrapping my arms tightly around her bringing her back against my chest. Although I wanted her we both needed rest. My fingers stroked circles on her rib cage.

"I love you my powerful huntress." I whispered into her throat before leaving a kiss there.

"I love you too, my banshee queen." She whispered back. 

Everything was perfect. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might be turning this into a series - not too sure how I feel about it yet! :D


End file.
